Memory
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye Séquelle de Je t'appartiens, mais peut être lu à part! Fye est finalement parti, laissant Kurogane seul avec ses remords. Mais le ninja décide de partir à la recherche de son amant. Mais quel en sera le prix?


Bon alors, suite à plusieurs demande, j'ai écris une suite à ma fiction "Je t'appartiens", ce qui n'était au départ pas du tout prévu. Franchement, a tout ceux qui nont aimé "Je t'appartiens", ne lisez surtout pas, pour une fois que j'avais pas fais une happy end T.T Mais bon, si vous lisez, hésitez pas à mettre des comm hein...? Siuplait? Bon je m'arrête là, bonne lecture ,à tous!!!

* * *

Voila deux jours que Fye était parti, deux jours que je n'avais pas réussi à le garder auprès de moi. Allongé sur mes draps, je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre, vers ce ciel où brille une lune éblouissante, comme elle qui faisait luire ton corps d'une lumière irréelle lors de nos nuits… Et à ce souvenir, mes yeux tombent sur la place vide dans le lit, à coté de moi. 

Pourquoi es tu parti? Je ne t'avais jamais posé la question, mais je pensais que tu serais resté avec moi, que j'avais pris une place assez importante dans ton cœur pur que tu restes avec moi. Me suis-je trompé? Et pourtant, j'ai bien tes larmes, ton regard brisé… ce sont des choses qui ne trompent pas. Tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais, non? Alors pourquoi?

Je me lève, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, il me faut des réponses. Je me dirige vers les quartiers de Tomoyo. Je me fous de l'heure qu'il est, je dois lui parler. Si je continue comme ça, je vais devenir fou. J'arrive devant sa porte, et entre, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elle est assise sur son balcon, et ne semble pas surprise de me voir lorsqu'elle tourne la tête.

-"Que me vaut ta venu, Kurogane?"

-"Je dois parler à la sorcière des dimensions."

Cette satané sorcière… j'aurais préférais ne jamais la revoir, mais je n'ai pas le chois, elle est la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Et je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour retrouver Fye. Quelque soit le prix à payer.

-"Pourquoi veux-tu la voir?"

Elle le demande, amis je sais qu'en réalité, elle connaît déjà la réponse. Pourquoi les gens s'acharne t'il à faire semblant de ne pas savoir?

-"J'ai quelques chose à lui demander."

Je ne veux pas m'attarder sur les détails, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. La princesse me sourit gentiment et se dirige vers le grand miroir qui orne le mur de sa chambre. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles que je ne saisis pas, et petit à petit, le miroir s'obscurcit d'une épaisse fumée, comme un brouillard opaque. Lorsque celui-ci disparut, l'image de la sorcière l'avait remplacé. Cette dernière, une bouteille de saké dans les mains, paru ravi de voir la princesse.

-"Princesse Tomoyo!" s'exclama t'elle "Que me vaut ce plaisir?"

-"Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler."

La princesse s'écarta du miroir, m'invitant silencieusement à m'avancer, ce que je fis. La sorcière me toisa d'un air énigmatique en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

-"Tiens, tiens, teins, Kurogane. Qu'est-ce qui peut t'amener à moi à une heure si tardive?"

J'entendis un bruit de porte claquer, et su sans me retourner qu'il s'agissait de la princesse qui était sorti de la pièce.

-"Vous la savez déjà. Je veux retrouver Fye."

Yuuko prit un air sérieux, celui qu'elle prend dès qu'on commence à parler affaire, et posa sa bouteille à coté d'elle.

-"Sais-tu pourquoi Fye est parti?"

-"Non"

Kurogane se retint de répliquer qu'il ne se tiendrait pas devant elle si c'était le cas.

-"Il n'as pas voulu te le dire, car il pensait que ce serait mieux pour toi. Il est parti pour te protéger. C'est sa décision. Tiens-tu vraiment à le retrouver, même si cela implique que tu ne respecte pas la confiance qu'il a en toi?"

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses paroles, n'ayant pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle. Mais il devrait savoir que je n'allais pas accepter qu'il parte! Et par-dessus tout, je veux connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir.

-"Oui, je dois le revoir. Je veux avoir les réponses à mes questions."

-"Même si cela doit vous blesser tous les deux?"

-"Oui."

Elle me regarde pensivement avant de continuer.

-"Tu es conscient que le prix à payer sera lourd?"

Je tique sur le mot "prix", je n'ai jamais oublié que c'est elle qui m'as prix mon sabre pour que je puisse voyager avec les autres… sabre qu'au passage je n'ai jamais revu.

-"Et quel-sera-t-il?"

-"Ce que tu me demandes est d'une grande importance pour toi. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse prendre en échange: Les souvenirs de Fye à ton égard."

Je me sentis pâlir. Je savais que le prix serait lourd, mais… serait-ce utile de le retrouver alors qu'il n'a plus aucune mémoire de moi?

-"Tu n'es pas dans l'obligation de me donner une réponse immédiatement." indiqua Yuuko, remarquant certainement ma soudaine hésitation. "Lorsque tu auras choie, tu me…"

-"Non." coupais-je brusquement. "J'accepte le prix à payer."

-"Tu es sûr?"

-"Oui."

Elle hoche la tête.

-"Bien, dans ce cas…"

D'un coup, un passage inter-dimensionnel s'ouvrit là où se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt le balcon.

-"Tu peux emprunter ce passage. Il te conduira directement la dimension où se trouve actuellement Fye. Mais attention, tu devra le chercher par toi-même."

-"Et s'il change de dimension?"

-"Tu en changeras avec lui. Le pouvoir de Mokona aura à nouveau un effet sur toi."

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers le passage. Et je retrouve cette sensation d'aspiration, comme que nous sentions lorsque le manjuu blanc nous faisait changer de lieu. Et devant moi, je vois disparaître la chambre de Tomoyo et l'image de la sorcière, buvant à nouveau son saké sans me quitter des yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me trouve dans un nouveau monde, et le portail que j'ai emprunté pour venir a maintenant disparu.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Le ninja regarda autour de lui, cherchant la présence une ville, ou quelque chose s'en approchant dans les environs. Et en effet, une petite masse de maison apparaissait dans le paysage, à moins d'une heure de marche, aux yeux du ninja. Ce dernier soupira avant de se mettre en route. Il avait tout fait pour retrouver son monde, depuis le début de leur quête. Bon d'accord, il y avait eu des modifications en cours de route, notamment la rencontre avec l'autre idiot de mage… Et il pensait qu'il aurait pu combiner ses deux souhaits… à savoir, rester auprès de Fye et rentrer chez lui. Mais visiblement, tout cela n'était pas possible, en tout cas, pas pour le moment… Et il se retrouvait à nouveau sur les chemins.

A force de penser, Kurogane ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était autant approché de la ville, et se n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il se rendit compte que les premières maisons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il s'arrêta et les observa un instant. Maintenant qu'il était là, il pensa à un détail qu'il avait peut-être négligé… Comment faire si Fye et Mokona ne se trouvait pas ici? D'une, il ne comprendrait rien, et de deux… ben s'il devait parcourir la moitié d'un monde pour s'approcher du mage, il était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.

Il commença à s'avancer doucement dans la ville, y'avait pas grand monde dans les rues, juste deux ou trois commerçant qui étaient installées dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale. Et c'est avec soulagement que le ninja réalisa qu'il comprenait parfaitement bien le langage de se monde. Alors, soit c'était une coïncidence, et la langue nationale était le japonais, coup de pot, soit, deuxième option, ce satané manjuu blanc et son imbécile de compagnon étaient dans les parages. Et cette pensée le motivait encore plus pour accélérer le pas. Plus vite il l'aurait trouvé, plus vite tout ça serait réglé.

Il avança un moment dans les rues du village, cherchant une silhouette familière. Mais rien. Il avait beau chercher, personne qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Fye. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans doute, car lorsqu'il s'assit sur un muret dans la rue principale, le soleil était en train de se coucher, noyant le ciel de cette couleur rouge caractéristique du crépuscule.

Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Lui qui c'était finalement dis que ça allait être simple, il s'était complètement planté. Fye pouvait être n'importe où dans ce village, ou pouvait même être à l'extérieur, non loin, qui sait? Il allait se relevai quand une dame s'adressa à lui.

-"Excusez-moi, vous être étrangers?"

Kurogane la regarda d'un air faisant bien comprendre que c'était le dernier moment pour être dérangé, mais lé femme lui répondit par un grand sourire qui eut le don d'énervait le ninja plus qu'autre chose.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Si vous n'avez nulle part où dormir, je peux vous hébergez pour la nuit." proposa t'elle. "Mais bien sur, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter." s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter devant l'air du ninja.

Celui-ci en profita pour la détailler plus précisément. Grande, juste une tête en dessous de lui, et mince, un visage plutôt agréable à regarder entouré par des cheveux châtains tombant jusqu'aux épaules. Aucune hostilité n'émanait d'elle, et Kurogane se dit que finalement, il pouvait peut-être lu faire confiance. Et puis c'est vrai que passé la nuit dehors ne l'enthousiasmer pas vraiment. Il se releva, faisant comprendre à la femme qu'il acceptait de la suivre.

-"Suivez moi, je n'habite pas très loin." Elle commença à marcher, suivi par le ninja, mais elle s'arrête après quelques mètres et se retourna. "Au fait, je me nomme Tsuki. Et vous…"

-"Kurogane."

-"Enchanté de vous connaître!" d'exclama t'elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Kurogane maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'emmurer à nouveau dans son silence. Il suivi Tsuki jusqu'à une petite bâtisse dans laquelle il entra.

-"Met toi à l'aise, je reviens dans un instant!" dis la femme en montrant la direction d'une pièce qui devait sans doute être un salon. Kurogane s'avança dans la direction indiqué, mais 'immobilisa sur le seuil de l'entrée de la pièce.

Une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce, enfin, plutôt une personne et demie. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce corps grand et mince, ce visage au trait efféminés, ces cheveux blonds…

-"Fye!" s'écria violemment Kurogane.

Le susnommé tourna la tête en direction du ninja, visiblement surpris de s'entendre appeler ainsi. Mais la demi-personne avec lui réagit avant lui.

-"Kuro-rin!" s'exclama une boule de poil blanche en s'élançant vers lui pour atterrir sur son épaule et se frotter sur son visage. Le ninja le délogea bien vite la bestiole avec force d'injure devant les yeux d'un blond étonné.

-"Mokona, tu le connais?" demanda le mage.

Kurogane se tut instantanément en entendant ses paroles, laissant Mokona lui échapper pour retourner se mettre sur l'épaule de Fye.

-"Oui, Kuro-rin et Mokona ont déjà voyagé ensemble!"

-"C'est Kurogane!" répliqua le ninja. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Fye des yeux. Il l'avait quand même cherché toute la journée pour finalement le retrouver dans la demeure d'une parfaite inconnue. Parfaite inconnue qui entra à cette instant dans la pièce.

-"J'ai préparé le diner si vous avez faim et des chambres à l'étages. Cependant, je n'ai que deux chambre, alors, si cela ne vous dérange pas d'en partagez une…"

-"Non, pas du tout, merci beaucoup, Tsuki-san" dit Fye avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sur ces mots, les trois comparses, plus une peluche blanche légèrement envahissante allèrent manger. Ni Fye, ni Kurogane ne s'adressèrent la parole. Et seul Mokona tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ambiance. A la fin du repas, tout le monde alla dans sa chambre, sauf Fye qui alla prendre une douche. Kurogane en profita pour parler un peu avec Mokona.

-"Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant toi?" interrogea Kurogane à la peluche qui sautillait sur sa tête.

-"Yûko a parlé à Mokona et lui a tout expliqué." Mokona sauta sur les genoux du brun et baissa les oreilles, l'air triste. "Yûko e dit que Fye ne se souviendrai plus de Kurogane…"

-"Oui…" murmura le ninja, le regard perdu dans le vague. Bien sur, il savait à quoi s'attendre en acceptant le marché de cette foutue sorcière, mais ça faisait toujours un choc de voir que son amant ne se rappelait rien… Qu'il n'y avait plus aucun souvenir. Il resta un instant silencieux sous le regard de Mokona avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le magicien, une serviette sur ses cheveux encore humide. Et s'assit sur le lit. Mokona les observa un instant avant de sortir de la chambre en disant aller tenir compagnie à Tsuki. Plusieurs minutes passèrent à nouveau dans un silence de plus en plus lourd. Et ce fut finalement le mage qui brisa le silence.

-"Alors… comment se fait t'il que tu connaissais mon nom, Kurogane?"

Le ninja tourna la tête vers le blond qui le regardait d'un air curieux, comme un enfant qui observe avec curiosité un nouveau jouet.

-"Disons que tu ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connaissais bien."

-"Qui s'appelait aussi Fye?"

-"Oui."

-"Et qui me ressemblais?"

Kurogane l'observa quelques instants, surpris par la question.

-"Oui. Beaucoup" souffla-t-il.

-"Peut-être un autre moi dans une autre dimension?"

-"Oui… peut-être…"

Fye fixa le ninja un instant, ninja visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Tu… l'aimais?" interrogea le magicien. Kurogane releva la tête, visiblement brusquement tiré de ses rêveries, et qui lança un regard perplexe à son interlocuteur. "C'est juste que… lorsque que tu m'as vu… c'est comme si, comment dire… tu avais retrouvé quelqu'un qui t'étais très cher…." Le ninja ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est vrai que le mage avait toujours eu un don pour voir ce genre de chose.

-"Oui… je l'aimais." répondit-il doucement.

-"Et où est-il maintenant?"

-"IL est-…" Kurogane se retint de dire qu'il se trouvait devant lui et se contenta de pousser un soupir. "C'est compliqué. Je pense que je vais devoir voyager un petit moment."

Fye s'apprêtait à répondre, mais à ce moment là, Mokona rentra a nouveau dans la pièce.

-"Ouiiii! Kuro-pon va venir avec nous!" cria t'il en rebondissant dans la pièce.

-"C'est KUROGANE satané boule de poil!"

-"Mais c'est mignon pourtant, Kuro-pon!" s'exclama le mage à son tour en éclatant de rire devant le visage du brun qui essayé en vain d'attraper Mokona pour en finir définitivement avec lui. Et après une lutte acharné mais vaine, le ninja se laissa finalement tombé au sol, adossé au mur, fatigué de courir après la boule de poil, et poussa un soupir de désespoir. Fye vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, souriant.

-"Tu peux prendre le lit." dit Kurogane sans lui jeter un regard.

-"Dis, Kuro-chan" le 'Kuro-chan' en question lui jeta un regard assassin que le mage ignora royalement avant de continuer. "Tu vas vraiment venir avec nous?"

-"Oui, en effet."

La réponse laissa le blond songeur, observant la fenêtre ne laissant entrer que la lumière de la lune. Kurogane se releva et commença à sortir de la chambre.

-"Je vais me laver." dit-il quand il se rendit compte que la mage le suivait des yeux. Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

Quand il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, le blond était toujours assis par terre, la respiration régulière et profonde, endormi contre le mur. Le ninja poussa un soupir avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras et de le déposer doucement sur le lit. Il observa son visage un instant et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. C'était difficile… difficile de se dire qu'il ne restait que des souvenirs. Que plus rien ne restait d'eux deux. Si seulement… Fye lui avait fais un petit peu plus confiance… tout aurait pu être différent. Mais ça ne sert à rien de vouloir changer le passé, cela ne fait apparaître que plus de remords, que plus de tristesse.

Kurogane retira sa main du visage du blond et alla s'asseoir contre le mur, et s'endormir après un dernier regard sur son compagnon.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent avant que les trois compagnons ne dussent changer de dimensions. Un nouveau monde, de nouvelles personnes… enfin, certaines nouvelles personnes et d'autre visage déjà connu. Et puis; de nouvelles course poursuite entre une peluche et un grand brun aussi. Enfin, la routine, quoi. Ou presque… si on ne considère pas les détails. Détails tout de même important. Non négligeable même. Juste un détail.

Juste un blond, qui observait la scène d'un air rieur, sans pour autant y prendre part. Qui restait obstinément en dehors de tout conflit. Détail qui, bien que passant presque inaperçue, n'échappait pas au regard observateur d'un brun. A qui cela rappelait des souvenir pas si agréable que ça. A qui cela rappelait le temps qu'il avait du attendre avant de finalement réussir à se faire aimer de ce même blond qui était redevenu si distant, si… hors de portée. Et c'en était presque désespérant.

Assis sur le fauteuil de l'endroit où il se trouvait dans ce monde, Kurogane se surprit à pousser un nouveau soupir. Il soupirait vraiment beaucoup depuis quelque temps. Et puis, ils étaient passés où maintenant, l'autre machin blanc et le magicien. Totalement disparus depuis au moins dix minute, c'est suspect…

Quoi que… un peu de calme de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal non plus. C'est ce que pensait Kurogane en attrapant le manga qui se trouvait sur la table basse et en commençant à le lire. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même le finir tranquillement… l'espoir fait vivre!

De son coté, le blond était tranquillement allongé dans sa chambre, regardant le paysage d'un air rêveur. Il était sympa ce pays. Coloré, chaud, avec plein de gens tous plus aimable les uns que les autres… Tellement différent de son monde, froid, sans vie, toujours blanc… Mais malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas rester ici… comme il ne pourrait d'ailleurs rester nulle part. Alors à quoi bon s'attacher? Il se releva, décidé à aller voir Mokona ou Kurogane.

Kurogane… Il était assez étrange. Toujours à se soucier de lui, en essayant pourtant apparemment de rester distant… Si bien que cela le mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Enfin, c'était normal s'il était avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait… Mais bon, il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait quand même… Mais bon, ça ne le regardait pas, il n'allait pas aller fourrer son nez la dedans. Il prit la direction du salon, mais lorsqu'il passa près de la seconde chambre, il entendit la voix de Mokona et de la sorcière des dimensions au travers de la porte. Attiré par la curiosité, il se stoppa et écouta quelques instants.

-"Yûko… on ne peut vraiment rein faire? Pour Kurogane et Fye?" résonna la voix de Mokona.

-"On ne peut rien faire. Ce n'est plus à nous d'agir maintenant. Mais un jour ou l'autre, Fye devra faire un choix."

Les dires de la sorcières furent suivis d'u silence. Le magicien ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, il comprenait juste qu'il 'agissait de lui et du ninja. Et cela l'intriguait. De quoi s'agissait-il exactement?

-"Et puis…" continua Yûko, brisant le silence "Kurogane a accepté le prix. Il savait que Fye ne se souviendrai de rien."

Le magicien écarquilla les yeux. 'Ne se souviendrais de rien'? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire?

Fye entra brusquement dans la chambre, faisant sursauta la boule de poil, et se tourna immédiatement vers la sorcière des dimensions.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda t'il, la colère et l'incompréhension se reflétant dans sa voix.

-"Fye!" intervint Mokona en se rapprochant de lui, mais le mage l'ignora entièrement.

-"Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!" insista t'il, hors de lui. "Ce qui s'est réellement passé!" Yûko le scruta un instant d'un air grave avant de répondre.

-"Tu n'es pas stupide, tiens-tu tellement à le savoir?" interrogea t'elle. "Même si tu sais que ce que tu vas apprendre risque de te faire souffrir?" insista t'elle. Fye hocha la tête d'un air décidé. "Bien, si tel est ton souhait. Tu as déjà du comprendre le principal avec ce que tu as entendu. Je t'ai effacé une partie de tes souvenirs de votre voyage, qui étaient la contrepartie de la réalisation du vœu de quelqu'un."

-"Le vœu de qui?" insista le mage d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-"De Kurogane". Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage pâles du blond. Bien sur, il se doutait déjà de quelques chose. L'attitude du ninja à son égard lui avait paru dès le départ… étrange. Mais de là à…

-"Pourquoi?" articula-t-il au milieu de ses larmes.

-"Parce que tu l'avais quitté, et qu'il a accepté cette compensation pour te retrouver."

Fye sortit de la chambre ne courant, descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver devant la porte du salon dans lequel se trouvait Kurogane. Il franchit la porte, incertain, et resta immobile regardant le brun, assis sur le fauteuil, en train de lire un de ces mangas qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier releva la tête quand il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce, et se leva instantanément quand il s'aperçut que Fye pleurait.

-"Fye?" appela t'il d'une voix inquiète en se rapprochant de lui.

-"Alors… c'était ça…" murmura le blond, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

-"Fye? Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu…" Le mage releva la tête, et le regarda de ses yeux embués de larmes.

-"Depuis le début… c'était ça…" Tristesse, et désolation emplissaient son regard, que le brun ne lui avait jamais connu. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'ailleurs encore plus. "Tu…" Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Jamais encore Kurogane ne l'avait ainsi, si perdu. Il voulut porter un main à son front pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais Fye stoppa son geste. "Tout… ce que tu m'as dit… c'était… moi?" Le ninja écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de sortir ça? Comment pouvait-il savoir? "Tu… me cherchais…" continua Fye. "Pour me… ramener chez toi… Même si… même si je ne me souvenais de rien … Si… je ne me souvenais pas… de toi !?"

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux saphir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kurogane le prit doucement dans ses bras, et essuya les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient. Fye se laissa faire, totalement perdu, et ne savant plus quoi penser.

-"Comment as-tu su?" demanda doucement Kurogane, caressant ses cheveux blonds dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

-"J'ai entendu… Yûko et Mokona… en parler" Le magicien releva son visage, trempé par les larmes. "Je suis désolé!" sanglota t'il.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu penser le mieux pour toi… pour nous. Et tu es parti. Mais je n'ai pas pu respecter ta décision, et voila où nous en somme maintenant..." Les yeux de Kurogane se perdirent un instant dans le vide. Regrettait-il sa décision? Regrettait-il d'être parti à la poursuite de son amant, quitte à ce qu'il perde tous ses souvenirs avec lui…?

Non. Il ne regrettait rien. Le simple fait de l'avoir à ses cotés, de pouvoir le protéger, lui suffisait. Même si c'était douloureux, il était prêt à endurer la peine pour l'avoir vivant à ses cotés.

-"Pourquoi?" La question de Fye le sortit de ses pensées, et il baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux azur du blond. Il mit un certains temps avant de comprendre le sens de la question et de répondre.

-"Parce que je préférais ça à finir mes jours seul dans ma dimensions." Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Apres tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents… il avait agi en pur égoïste lui aussi… "Tu as peut-être pensée que je finirais par t'oublier avec le temps… que je ne chercherais pas à te retrouver, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sur d'une chose, je resterais avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois un jour me faire tuer, et je protégerais." Les yeux du magiciens s'élargirent, et il baissa le tête.

-"Je suis un imbécile…" souffla t'il pour lui-même. Kurogane le força à relever la tête.

-"Oui, tu es un imbécile. Et sans doute la personne la plus idiote que j'ai pu connaître. Mais tu es comme ça." dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. "A toujours en faire à ta tête."

-"Désolé…" Il se tut quelques instants, le temps de reprendre un peu ses esprits. "Et maintenant?" demanda t'il au brun.

-"Je ne sais pas…"

-"Je peux peut-être vous aider?" retentit soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver face à l'hologramme de Yûko, les fixant d'un air sérieux.

-"Comment pourrais-tu?" questionna Kurogane. "Je pensais qu'un vœu était irréversible?"

-"Oh, mais je n'est jamais dit que j'allais annuler ton vœu, mon cher Kurogane. Mais…" Elle se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire qui ne présagé rien de bon. "Il existe tout de même un moyen de te rendre la mémoire."

Fye écarquilla les yeux, mais Kurogane se montra plus méfiant.

-"Et à quelles conditions?" questionna t'il, ne lui faisant pas confiance.

-"Il existe un sortilège, qui a la possibilité de lui rendre la mémoire." Elle fit une pause, et voyant qu'aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs ne l'interrompais, elle continua, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres. "Mais je ne lancerai pas ce sort." Son sourire s'élargit, et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Fye. "Tu le fera."

Le mage pâlit instantanément aux paroles de la sorcières, et Kurogane s'inquiéta de ne pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait pour son potentiel futur ancien amant.

-"A condition bien sur que tu en accepte les risques…"

-"Quels risques?" interrompis Kurogane, ne comprenant pas grand-chose, mais saisissant juste que Fye courait un quelconque risque. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, toutes couleurs ayant quittées son visage, mais il ne dit pas un mot, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Silence qui finit rapidement le peu de patiente que le ninja avait. Il se tourna vers Fye. "Dis le moi." demanda t'il d'un ton froid. Le mage baissa la tête.

-"Je… Si j'utilise ma magie… sans mon tatouage… je…" il ne finit pas sa phrase, visiblement trop effrayé. Mais le ninja ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

-"Tu quoi?" insista t'il. Fye tressaillit, mais ne répondit toujours pas. Kurogane allait s'énerver encore plus quand Yûko lui coupa la parole.

-"Il mourra."

-"Quoi!?"

-"Si la magie… est trop important" reprit Fye avec une voix tremblante, "je ne pourrais pas la maîtrisée… Ca m'est arrivé, autrefois…" il se tut un instant.

-"Mais tu es toujours là, non? Alors…"

-"Je suis resté inconscient pendant plus d'un mois. Et je ne dois ma survie… qu'à…" le ninja comprit bien assez vite, pas besoin d'un dessin pour deviner de qui il parlait.

-"Ashura." finit-il pour le mage. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-"S'il ne m'avait pas transmis son énergie vitale, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre… Je…"

-"Ne le fais pas." coupa Kurogane, qui n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Fye releva la tête et regarda son compagnon d'un air incompréhensif. "Je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour te voir crever pour une connerie." trancha t'il.

-"Mais, tu…"

-"Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça." Fye passa son regard de la sorcière à Kurogane, puis secoua doucement la tête.

-"Je ne peux pas… Je dois essayer. Et pas seulement pour moi… tu ne devrais pas être le seul à faire des sacrifices." Le brun l'observa quelques instants. Malgré le fait que le blond tremblait comme une feuille, son regard était plus que déterminé. Ce regard qui disait que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, quoi qu'il arrive. Il poussa un soupir.

-"Tu resteras toujours le même." souffla t'il pour lui-même, résigné. Le mage sourit tristement en réponse et se tourna vers Yûko, se mettant d'accord avec elle sur le sort à employé. Kurogane les regarda jusqu'à ce que Fye se retourne et s'approche doucement de lui, s'arrêtent à quelques mètres de lui, le regardant presque désespérément.

-"Tu m'aimais vraiment… n'est-ce pas?" murmura t'il d'un ton hésitant. Le brun passa une main sur son visage, se voulant rassurant.

-"Tu n'est pas obligé. Rien ne te force à …" Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le faisant se taire.

-"Ca va aller." souffla le mage, ne savant si c'était pour se convaincre lui-même ou son compagnon. Fye tourna le dos au brun et s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. "Je comprend… pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux…" murmura t'il. Il se retourna vers Kurogane. "Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois surtout pas bouger." prévint t'il. Le ninja hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. Fye lui jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux et commençait à murmurer une léthargie dont le brun ne comprenait pas un mot.

Petit à petit, une lumière blanche éblouissante entoura le magicien, et la tension de la pièce devint presque insupportable, faisant comprendre au ninja l'avertissement du blond. Le moindre geste de sa part lui aurait valu une mort fulgurante et sans douleur. Soudainement, la lumière blanche produit un éclair aveuglant momentanément le brun. Quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, Fye était allongé à terre, inconscient. Kurogane se précipita vers lui.

-"Fye!" Il s'accroupi à coté de lui et posa une main sur son cou, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant le pou du jeune homme battre sous ses doigts. Faiblement, mais biens là. Il le prit dans ses bras avant de se relever et de se tourner vers la sorcière.

-"Et maintenant?" demanda t'il à son adresse.

-"Je vais vous amenez dans ton monde. Il n'y a aucune garanti que le sort n'ait marché. Il se peut qu'à son réveille, Fye ne se souvienne toujours de rien. Ce sera à lui de faire son choix." indiqua Yûko avant de faire un geste en direction de Mokona. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kurogane se trouvait dans les jardins du palais dans son pays d'origine. Avec Fye toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers ses appartements, et déposa le mage sur son lit.

Il s'assit à ses cotés et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Combien de temps allait-il testé inconscient? Il avait bien dit qu'il était resté inconscient un mois, non? Si c'étais le cas… Kurogane ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois…

La main de ninja s'attarda sur le front du mage, et il poussa un soupir. Il était chaud, il avait de la fièvre. Il se releva et alla dans la pièce adjacente chercher un linge et l'humidifier. Quand il revint auprès de son compagnon, il posa le linge froid sur son front, ce qui sembla le détendre instantanément. Kurogane attrapa une chaise qui se trouvait non loin et s'assit à coté du lui, décidé à ne pas quitté le chevet du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit réveillé.

_'Il n'y a aucune garanti que le sort n'ait marché'_ Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, tournant sans cesse, obstruant toute autre pensée. Que ferait-il dans ce cas? Si Fye ne retrouvait pas la mémoire? Il ne savait pas. Mais alors pas du tout comment tout allait se terminer. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas la vue du magicien inconscient sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le moment était attendre que les choses se passent. Attendre et espérer.

Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir autour de lui. En même temps, c'était normal, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, ne s'en sentant pas la force. Mais quand même, il devait faire nuit dehors. Dehors… C'était où au juste? Y'a pas que dehors qu'il faisait noir, sa mémoire était bien embrumée, elle aussi.

Preuve qu'il avait du utilisé sa magie. Il sentit son corps trembler. Pourquoi aurait-il fait quelque chose comme ça? Et cette mémoire qui ne voulait vraiment pas revenir, il en aurait pour au moins quelques heures.

Fye se força à ouvrir les yeux, effort qui lui fit apparaître des étoiles devant ses yeux enfin ouvert pendant quelques secondes. Il resta allongé un instant, fixant ce qui lui semblait être un plafond… plafond qu'il semblait aussi connaître…. Mais bon sang, cette foutue mémoire! C'est toujours au meilleur moment que ça lache.

Oh et puis, au point où il en était! Le magicien se redressa sur son lit, laborieusement, et finit par réussir à s'asseoir, la respiration saccadé et un mal de crane de tout les diables. Il parcouru la pièce des yeux, et son regard se stoppa sur la silhouette d'une personne assise à coté du lit, visiblement endormi.

Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Tout.

D'un coup.

L'utilisation de sa magie, pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et surtout… Kurogane…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Il avait commis une erreur… Une fois encore, la même erreur… Il avait voulu fuir, fuir cette peur qui le tiraillait…

Et il avait encore une fois failli tout perdre.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Kurogane et posa doucement sa main sur son visage. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller instantanément le ninja qui ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux globes bleus remplis de larmes. Ils se considérèrent un instant avant que la faible voix du magicien ne rompe le silence.

-"Tu as dit, une fois… Que pleurer pouvait être une force…" Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-"Tu… te souviens? De tout?"

Fye hocha légèrement la tête, puis, incapable de tenir assit une seconde de plus, il se laissa tomber sur le brun qui le pris dans ses bras.

-"Tu… n'a pas pleuré…"

-"Pas en apparence."

Fye sourit contre l'épaule du brun et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux, encore exténué.

-"Dis…" murmura t'il tout de même avant qu'il ne se soit entièrement rendormi. "Tu veux bien que… je reste avec toi?" Les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent doucement.

-"Tant que tu ne repars pas sans prévenir."

-"Je t'aime." souffla t'il

Kurogane sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-"Je resterai toujours à tes cotés."

-"Tu sais…" continua Fye d'une voix de plus en plus faible. "Je…suis désolé…"

-"Dors, tu en as besoin."

-"Merci…"

Et en s'endormant, Fye su que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne serait plus seul. Il aurait toujours cette présence auprès de lui pour le protéger. Et il comprit alors qu'il devait cesser de fuir ses peurs pour enfin laisser place à ses vrais sentiments.


End file.
